Great Multiverse: Shattered Multiverse II: Sera
Great Multiverse: Shattered Multiverse II: Sera was a video game released exclusively for Wii U. Developed by Factor 5, It was the first sequel to Great Multiverse: Shattered Multiverse. The game is took place in the role of Sera, a former archer from the Ou'hjik universe, whose became a ace starfighter pilot in the Great Battle of Yavin after she destroyed the Death Star. It also has the campaign of the previous game in multiplayer co-op mode and various VS modes. Gameplay Shattered Multiverse II expanded on the original game with improved graphics and a new tactics menu that allows the player to form up their squadron or set a target for their squadron such as turrets or enemy fighters. The game also expanded on the unlockable levels of the original—''Beggar's Canyon'' is included in the tutorial, the opening level Great Battle of Yavin was included and Great Aerial Battle of Tordas was made more authentic with the Wii U's advanced power. The other major battle in the Timeline, The Great Battle of Endor, was arguably the biggest and most challenging scenario in the entire game. Shattered Multiverse II features 61 playable starfighters, of which 60 are starfighters and 1 is secret. To purchase starfighters for Sera, the player has to unlock them by completing certain missions, then buy them by expending credits. Credits are earned by destroying hostile or neutral ("yellow") targets. Some planes are available from the start: the Pinook and the R-41 Starchaser; The Y-Wing is unlocked at the start of the game but has to be purchased before use. Playable Ships # Pinook Fighter # R-41 Starchaser # BTL-A4 Y-Wing Starfighter # Zephyr 109 Fighter # Toscan Starfighter # Z-95 Headhunter # Death Glider # F-302 Interceptor # IRD Starfighter # TIE Fighter # Me 262X Schwalbe # TIE Bomber # MF-1 Starfighter # Wraith-class fighter # N-1 Starfighter # Nantex # VC-52 Interceptor # Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor # Su-72 Fenrir # Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing starfighter # Pergerine # Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor # SA-23E Starfury # GAT-12 Skipray # Viper Mark II # Colonial Raptor # ARC-170 # Combine MF-2 Starfighter # MiG-31SP Foxhound-D # TIE Interceptor # Cylon Raider # Night Elven NM-2 Starfighter # Taj-class fighter # RF-42 Snubfighter # A-Wing # Irathient IA-1 Starfighter # Peacekeeper Prowler # P-560 Swordfish # D-type fighter # Son'a Fighter # K-Wing # V-19 Torrent # Sentri-class fighter # Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing # Belbullab-22 # I-7 Howlrunner # Starviper # Nial Fighter # X-Wing # E-Wing # Sputnik-class Fighter # Wraith Dart # TIE Avenger # TR-001 Fighter # Felreden FX-1 Starfighter # B-Wing # TIE Defender # Tholian Fighter # Firespray-31 # YT-1300 Freighter # Buick (Cheat-only) # Arwing Non-playable * Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I * Droid tri-fighter * TIE Droid * CR90 Corvette * Lambda-class T-4a shuttle * Constitution-class * EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate * Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser * Klingon Bird of Prey (K'vort class) * Assault Frigate Mark I * Immobilizer 418 * K't'inga class * TIE Experimental M1 * TIE Experimental M2 * TIE Experimental M3 * Excelsior-class * Omega class destroyer * Victory-class Star Destroyer * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Imperial I-class Star Destroyer * Munificient-class Star Frigate * Mandator-class Star Dreadnaught * Battlecruiser (Demi'ini) * Sharlin class warcruiser * Alliance Short Range Enforcement Vessel * MC80 Home One type Star Cruiser * MC80a Star Cruiser * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Eclipse (Eclipse-class) Missions # Sera (Beggar's Canyon) # Open Battle (Retrival of Axis Information) # Shattered Planet (Battle of Filo Coruscant) # Fire and Ice (Great Battle of Yavin) # Renegade (Taking of Kryat) # Tyranny of Numbers (Battle for Aiustha) # The Way of All Empires (Assault for Sullist) # Field of Honor (Gi'ru Conflict) # A Dish Best Served Cold (Defense of Dac) # Lady Igraine (Battle in Mygeeto) # From Hell's Heart ([[The Destruction of the Mandator|The Destruction of the Mandator]]) # Enemy of My Enemy (Great Aerial Battle of Tordas) # Lost Planet (Battle of Ariana V) # The Call (Ambush at Jaina V) # Kill or la Killed (Battle on the Koprulu Sector) # Nolus (Raider Attack on Imperia Nolus) # Pandora Fire (Assault on Pandora) # Resena Line (Battle for the Resena Line) # The Excelsior Incident (Incident at Nimbus III) # Sight Unseen (Klingon Assault on 7th Fleet) # Yurra Jang (Battle for Yuura Jang) # No Immunity (Battle for Ariana V) # Antibody (Assault for Black Reach) # Yevethan Rising (Black Fleet Crisis) # Sunstorm (Assault for Nuyi'zu Spacedock 72) # Peaceful Love (Josephine Montilyet's Campaign) # The Unwound Skein (USS Enterprise Defense) # Proxina Demise (Battle of Proxina II) # Independence (Battle for Mon Calamari Independence) # Endor (Great Battle of Endor) # The Last Card (Battle for the Eclipse) # Shattered Multiverse (bonus) Development Voiceover Cast * Robyn Addison as Sera * Jo Wyatt as Ciri * Katee Sackhoff as Kara Thrace * Dennis Lawson as Wedge Antilles * Tom Kane as Ackbar * Wendee Lee as Mirax Terrik Horn * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Kenneth Colley as Piett * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Allegra Clark as Josephine Montilyet * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu Reception Appearances of Characters in this work Sera.jpg|Sera, main playable character in Shattered Multiverse II Kara_Thrace.jpg|Kara Thrace, Sera's wingman WedgeHelmetless-ROTJHD.jpg|Wedge Antilles, Sera's wingman Mirax_Terrik_Horn.jpg|Mirax Terrik, the mechanic of the squadron Ackbar_HS.jpg|Gial Ackbar, leader of Home One TIEAdvancedCiri.png|Ciri, main antonganist in Shattered Multiverse II James_Kirk,_2371.jpg|James T. Kirk, appears in The Unwound Skein Piett_btm.jpg|Firmus Piett, admiral of the Executor, appears in missions No Immunity and Endor Josephine-new.png|Josephine Montilyet, admiral of Peaceful Love Hikaru_Sulu,_2293.jpg|Hikaru Sulu, appears in the Excelsior Incident Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse